


Spin the bottle LightxL

by DMMDViTriNoiAo



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crushing, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMDViTriNoiAo/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Spin the Bottle nothing going to happen right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the bottle LightxL

Light’s POV

“Come on Light please please come on play this” Misa kept on nagging.

“Fine just one game that’s all” I told her. She smiled before running off to tell her friends that I was playing.

“Light if it helps I will have to come with you” Ryuzaki remind me.

“Yeah” We head towards where Misa had ran off to.

“What are we playing” One of Misa’s friends asked.

“Spin the bottle” She replied.

“Kill me now” I muttered so only Ryuzaki could here me.

“Trust me I’ll be join you too” He replied not like the idea of what Misa had said.

“OMG he so hot” One of Misa friend said looking at us.

“Light’s mine” Misa said.

“No not him the other one” She replied pointing at Ryuzaki.

“Oh that’s fine you can have him” Misa replied.

“Ohh Ryuzaki someone has a crush on you” I teased him even though I was jealous that someone else had a crushed on him. If you don’t get it. I LOVE HIM!!!!!!

“Shut up Light” 

“Make me” I smirked.

We sat down with everyone else.

“I’ll go first” Misa shouted out smiling at me. She turned it and I’m guessing she was hoping it to land on me but it didn’t. It landed on one of her friends Kate I think her name was. I could see that they both were shocked. They both quickly kissed on the lips before Kate spun the bottle. It landed on Matsuda. The kissed and the Matsuda span the bottle probably hoping that it didn’t land on Ryuzaki or I, it didn’t luckily strangely it landed on the same girl.

“Okay Light it’s your turn” Misa said. I span the bottle hoping it didn’t land on Misa. It didn’t which made her pout but it landed on Ryuzaki, my CRUSH. I looked over at him shocked and he looked shocked as well.

“Come on guys” Kate said waiting to carry on with the game. Might as well.

I leaded over and kissed Ryuzaki lips. They were so soft and to my surprise Ryuzaki kissed back. When we pulled away I looked at him shocked.

“Okay Light it our turn” Misa shouted going to kissed me but I moved away.

“What’s wrong Light it’s our turn” Misa asked moving closer.

“No Misa I agreed to one game and since I had my turn then I done one game so I don’t need to play anymore” I replied getting up as well as Ryuzaki.

“Aww why do you have to leave as well” Ellie, Misa’s other friend said. She the one that likes Ryuzaki.

“Master Wayne” Watari said walking into the room. (A/N: You will only get that if you seen Death Note Abridge Series).

“Ahhh not again” Ryuzaki groaned.

“Anyway I have you sweets ready” Once Watari had said that Ryuzaki was out the door dragging me behind him.

“Ryuzaki slow down” I shouted once he reached where we worked, there was loads of sweets there. Ryuzaki ran over and started eating the sweets.

“Ryuzaki you got something on your face” I said. He was about to wipe it off, when an Idea came into my head.

“Wait I’ll get it” I said pressing my lips against his. I pulled away to look at Ryuzaki’s face.

“Light” He said quietly. I smiled before pressing my lips onto his again. His arms wrapped around my neck. Somehow we reached our bedroom. I pulled his top and started kissing down his body.

And I let your minds figure out what happens next. :) ;)


End file.
